Musical Dreams
by hollista
Summary: This is my 10th pokemon story, but I've only uploaded the best, so not many. I do not own pokemon. Starts Ikarishipping ends Pearlshipping. ANTI CONTESTSHIPPING. sorry :S


Pokemon Story 10: Musical Dreams

In her favourite pair of black jeans, tie-dye shirt and green converse, Dawn Berlitz was practicing with her band, "Impact". She was a guitarist, keyboardist and vocalist. Her best friend, May White, was wearing her blood-red tights, tight black denim mini-skirt and a grey shirt that read "I love boys who sparkle". A slogan from the movie "Twilight", she also wore her white volleys, which she had taken out the white laces and put in purple ones. She was a singer and a guitarist like Dawn, but instead of keyboard, she played drums. May's boyfriend, Drew Saunders, was in the band too. He played drums, but her played guitar and sang, as well. He wore a leather jacket, blue jeans, black skaters shoes and a blue shirt. Barry Jones, Dawn's next-door-neighbor played guitar and sang a bit, but not a lot. He was wearing a white and orange shirt with a green scarf, greyish jeans and brown runners.

'Going old school, eh, Baz?' Drew laughed as Barry ran towards them. Even living next door, Barry could be late. Picking up his red bass, and started tuning it. 'There,' he said. 'Lets start with "One and the Same",' May instructed. Drew shrugged and counted them in. 'One, two, three, four,'

_All: Hey Hey Hey!  
May: La la la la la  
All: Hey Hey Hey!  
May: La la la la la_

_Dawn: You come from here, I come from there,  
May: You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere.  
Dawn: We're more alike than anybody could ever tell.  
Both: Ever tell!  
May: Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks,  
Dawn: Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak!  
May: But we kick it up, let loose and LOL!  
Both: LOL!  
Dawn: It may seem cliche for me to wanna say that you're not alone,  
May: You can call me uncool, but it's a simple fact, I got your back!  
Dawn: Yeah Yeah Yeah!  
_

_Both: 'Cause we're one and the same,  
We're anything but ordinary.  
One and the same,  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me, the perfect team,  
chasing down the dream!  
We're one and the same!_

All: Hey Hey Hey!  
May: La la la la la  


_May: I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me,  
Dawn: We right the same song in a different key.  
Both: It's got a rhythm you and me can get along. Get along.  
_

_Dawn: It may seem cliche for me to wanna say that you're not alone,  
May: Here we go again. You can call me uncool, but it's a simple fact, I still got your back!  
Dawn: Still got your back.  
_

_Both: 'Cause we're one and the same,  
We're anything but ordinary.  
One and the same,  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me, the perfect team,  
shakin' up the scene!  
We're one and the same!_

May: 'Cause we're one and the same,  
Dawn: We're anything but ordinary,  
May: One and the same.  
Dawn: We're something more than momentary! _________________

_  
May: 'Cause we're one,_

_Dawn: Yeah,yeah, yeah_

_May: 'Cause we're one,  
Dawn: We're anything but ordinary!_

_Both: You and me, the perfect team,  
chasing down the dream!  
May: Oh,  
Both: You and me, the perfect team,  
shakin' up the scene!  
We're one and the same._

All: Hey Hey Hey!  
May: La la la la la  
All: Hey Hey Hey!

_'_That was so good,' Barry complemented in awe. 'Thanks,' Dawn winked. 'Wow! Dawn, May, was that you guys?' asked a mysterious voice. 'Ketchum!' Drew laughed, pleased that he'd worked out who it was before anyone else. 'Hey, Ash,' Barry waved and smiled. 'Hey guys, good to see you, great to hear you, too!' Ash grinned. 'Ash, great to see you again, what you doin' out here?' May asked, shaking his hand politely. 'Yeah, aren't you supposed to be off traveling the globe, finding new Pokemon and meeting new friends and rivals?' Dawn said sarcastically. 'You've picked up sarcasm,' Ash noticed. 'Paul,' Dawn winked. 'You picked sarcasm long before Paul, Dawn.' Barry joked. 'Yeah, but Paul's made it stronger,' Drew chuckled. 'So, you guys got a gig yet?' inquired Ash. 'We had one last week, we played at the Grand Final, for the footy.' May told him. Ash nodded.

'Hey, Dawn. Drew, May, Baz. Ash Ketchum, what are you doing here?' Paul called, walking around the corner and into Dawn's garage. 'Hey Paul.' Dawn walked over and hugged him. 'Hey man,' Drew said, flicking his hair out his eyes. 'Paul, 'sup, dude?' Barry asked. 'Not too much, picking up Dawn, but yeah that's it.' he chuckled. May waved at Paul.

'Paul?' Ash asked, breaking silence. 'Hey, man. What you doin' down our neck of the woods?' he asked, his arms dangling down Dawn's neck, Dawn holding his hands.

It hurt Ash to see Dawn in Paul's arms. He didn't like Paul, he thought Dawn was the same. The reason Ash came to visit Dawn was so they could be together, but he couldn't say that. 'Oh, you know. Vacation. Mum's bought a house in Sandgem town. She loves the beach,' Ash bluffed. His mum had bought a house in Sandgem town, and she did love the beach. 'Maybe we'll see her, if she's at the beach today,' Dawn said, raising an eyebrow. 'Yeah, you guys wanna come?' Paul asked, this made Dawn smile. 'Yeah, guys, come on. It'll be fun,' she suggested. 'May and I we're going down there later, anyway,' Drew nodded. 'Great! Ash, Barry, you guys coming?' Dawn smiled sweetly at Ash and Barry, then slowly nodded. 'Sure!' Barry flashed a fake smile. 'Okay,' Ash said reluctantly. 'Cool! So it's settled.' May winked at Drew. 'May, you can get changed in the house,' Dawn suggested as May followed her into the house.

'So, when did you and Dawn get together?' Ash asked, sounding a little tense, hoping no one heard it. 'We were at performing arts school and we got supporting roles. The characters were together in the play, and things took off from there,' Paul answered distantly, obviously reminiscing in his own memories. Ash nodded. 'Wait, did you say 'performing arts school'?' he repeated. 'Yeah, Paul plays cello, piano and bass guitar,' Barry told him before Paul could. Drew butted in and laughed 'Barry, you _need _to stop fangirling over Paul, that's Dawn's job,' By then, Dawn and May had stepped out of the house, raring to go.

At the beach, the boys lingered to the back whilst Dawn and May were ahead of them, talking about the Twilight saga. The girls stopped and sat down, thinking they had found a nice area. It was a wall of rock, you could sit on the edge, and lie down under the roof of the rock formations. 'Nice,' Paul uttered.

'Oh, Drew, don't you think this is romantic?' May asked dreamily. 'Yes I do,' he whispered and pulled her into a kiss. 'I think I'm gonna hurl,' Barry laughed sarcastically.

Ash laughed weakly as Paul inched closer to Dawn, who found it unnoticeable. He grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. She shrieked through fits of laughter. 'Pa-ul, let me d-ow-n!' she laughed hysterically. 'Never!' Paul joked and span her around. He was running toward the water. Paul was now holding her bridal style, she somehow moved her legs and Paul had wrapped them in his long, tan arms. She had huddled into his chest, looking scared. 'What's wrong?' he stopped suddenly, to look at his girlfriend. 'I don't wanna be dunked in!' she screamed playfully. 'Ah,' he smiled and turned around, her arms dangled around his neck.

"I wish that could be me..." thought Ash desperately. "...That I would have Dawn in my arms..." he wandered in his thoughts and day dreams when Paul gently put Dawn down. May and Drew were gasping for breath because, well, the kiss was too long…

Barry was boiling inside, he used to think Paul was some sort of icon, and over the years, he had been. Just like Ash, he had his Pokemon League Master's Degree or his PLMD for short. Now, Paul was the man who stole Dawn from under his nose. Barry of course had his PLMD as well, but it took him a couple of tries before he got it. He felt incompetent compared to Ash and Paul. He sighed a depressed sigh and shook it off.

Dawn looked at her sad-looking friends in wonder. Never had she seen either of them so upset. Well, that wasn't true. After Barry's loss in the Pokemon League, he swore never to try again, but Dawn convinced him to go back and have another go. He smiled and she smiled a beautiful smile back. She then turned to Ash, who was obviously still trapped in his tormented thoughts of Dawn with Paul.

'Hello, Ash? Lights on, no one home?' she asked sweetly. Ash snapped out of his trance and woke up to face a giggling Dawn. 'Sorry...' Ash blushed. She winked and turned back to May, they were talking with Drew about contests. Paul rolled his eyes and sat with Barry and Ash. 'Hey,' he said triumphantly. ''Sup?' Barry raised an eyebrow at his own joke. 'No too much, how 'bout you, Ketchum?' he smirked. 'Yeah, doin' okay,' he smiled weakly, again. "For a guy whose hearts been ripped out." he continued in his mind.

On the way back, the stopped into Ash's mum's summer house. It was very cute; according to Dawn. 'Hey Hun, oh, hi, I'm Delia,' Ash's mum said walking into the room, talking to Paul. He extended his arm out. She shook his hand quite warmly and he introduced himself. 'Hey. I'm Paul.' Delia smiled at him kindly. She moved on to Dawn. 'Hello, Dawn! How's your mother?' Delia asked. Delia and Dawn's mum, Johanna, were good friends and secretly hoped one day Ash and Dawn could be together. So did Ash. Secretly, Dawn did, too. 'She's fine, her Glameow is pregnant...' she said accidentally. 'Fantastic!' Delia chuckled.

'Drew, May, how are you both?' she asked happily. 'Good,' the said in unison. 'Great, well, sit at the table and I can give you some lunch, how does that sound?' she enjoyed cooking, so she didn't mind cooking for Ash and his friends. 'Ms. Ketchum, you don't have to,' Dawn pointed out. 'Dawn, I don't have to, I want to. Besides, call me Delia.' she laughed. Dawn just smiled and sat at the table between Ash and Paul.

About ten minutes later, the teenagers were eating a delicious minestrone soup. 'This is so yum, thanks Delia!' May complemented. 'I try,' she blushed slightly. Drew chuckled at her comment. 'So, Dawn, are you in the Grand Festival?' Ash inquired. 'Yeah, I've been paired up with Drew.' she said unenthusiastically. 'Wow Dawn, I can't wait to battle with you, either...' Drew laughed sarcastically. 'Sorry,' she apologized bluntly. 'What do you mean, "paired up"?' Ash was confused. 'Well, they hold double performances, one Pokemon per person, then double battles, and if you win up until the end, you battle each other for the ribbon,' Dawn explained. 'So, what Dawn is saying is that one of us will get the ribbon.' Drew corrected her, as a joke at first, but then thought that it would be true.

'What about you May?' Ash asked. May went pale at the question. Ash looked at Dawn for an answer. Dawn shook her head. 'Sorry,' Ash whispered. 'So what Pokemon will you use?' he went back to Drew and Dawn. 'For the appeals, I'm going to use Buneary and Drew's gonna use Roserade.' Dawn explained. 'For the battle rounds, I'm gonna use Absol and Dawn is gonna use Pachirisu.' Drew went on and on and on about how great Absol and Roserade had become. Finally, Barry snapped. 'We get it, they're strong,' Drew shrunk in his seat, wishing he didn't have such a big mouth. May laughed at this. 'Relax.' she kissed the side of his head.

Over the next few weeks, May and Paul weren't around. Neither of them would answer the cell phones, or come over for band practice, or just to listen, which Paul did a lot. Drew and Dawn were getting very worried. They decided to go over to Paul's, and then to May's, if they weren't found at their houses, the police would get involved, Drew promised himself. He had a loyal girlfriend, or so he thought.

In Paul's lounge room, Dawn and Drew were looking for Paul, they decided to search for him upstairs. Dawn said he could have been sick.

In Paul's house was Paul, and a very excited May, whom he was kissing. Dawn was the first to see this. 'Drew!' Dawn yelled to her green-eyed friend. 'May, how could you?' Drew was ashamed, teary-eyed. His emerald eyes becoming glassy due to tears. 'Dawn, it's not what looks like!' Paul stressed, trying to come up with some answers. 'Really, 'cause it looks like you're kissing my ex-best friend,' she countered. 'Well, then it's exactly what it looks like, Dawn.' said an angered Drew. Paul cringed and May looked at Drew with puppy-dog-eyes. His face hardened when she did so. She opened her mouth slowly 'Drew, I - ' 'Are dumped.' Drew finished for her, then turned to an almost hysterical Dawn. 'How could you do this to me, Paul?' she cried. 'I-I-I, uh...' he muttered. 'You know what, you can have May, come on, Drew.' she snapped. Tears streaking her face, Drew's arms wrapping around her shoulders. 'So, what, you're gonna run off with Drew, as some sort of payback?' May asked, her voice shaking. 'I wouldn't do that even if I wanted too. I'm not incest, May!' Dawn screamed at her former friend. 'What?' May insisted, Paul raised an eyebrow, hopping out of bed, staring down the hall after Drew and Dawn. 'She's my cousin, you idiot!' Drew yelled.

May and Paul sat quietly in the room until May's voice cracked. 'Paul, this was your idea, even if you were joking,' 'Yes, I will admit that, but you were the one who accepted the idea, kiddo.' he snapped.

Drew and Dawn were escaping into her house, when Ash and Barry ran up to them and Ash, without thinking, hugged Dawn. 'Shhh, it's okay, it'll be alright,' he whispered into her ear as she buried her head into his chest, crying madly. 'Ash, I really thought he was different, poor Drew...' she murmured, disappointed. Pikachu, knowing his master's feelings for the sapphire-eyed coordinator, comforted her with a soft 'Pika, Pikachu chu...' Dawn looked up from Ash's chest and scratched behind Pikachu's ear. 'Pika!!!' laughed the electric mouse. Barry, who was watching this little scene amused, along side Drew, who was smiling. 'What happened?' Barry asked Drew, breaking the cuteness of Ash and Dawn. 'We caught Paul cheating on her, with May...' Drew trailed off, about to say something rude, but stopped himself.

Barry broke the fence that he was leaning on, Dawn looked away from the giggling Pikachu, the blushing Ash. 'I-I-I can fix that!' he smiled triumphantly at himself. Ash grinned and started to laugh at Dawn, who was scolding Barry. 'You better, or you'll be getting a hefty fine! I know that's your line, but trust me, it's either that or a hefty fine from Pachirisu, if you get what I'm saying,' she put her hands on her hips and reluctantly moved from Ash's grip. 'Okay, okay, calm down, Dawn,' Barry soothed. 'Sorry...' she said bluntly. 'It's alright, Dawn. We get you're upset.' Barry smiled comfortingly.

Her tears stopped and she was laughing, because Buneary had Pikachu in a hug that he couldn't get out of. She was sitting on arm of one of the chairs in her lounge. Ash was sitting in that chair. Dawn was laughing so hard, she fell into Ash's lap. He blushed at least fifteen shades of red. 'Ash, calm down.' Dawn laughed. She smiled. _"She's so gorgeous when she smiles. She's gorgeous anyway. I wish I had the courage to ask her out, but she'll probably want a rest, because of Paul stupid-head..."_Ash thought to himself. Drew and Barry were cracking up at the tomato-red Ash. _"Well, I'd rather her be with Ash than Paul," _Barry and Drew thought.

A giggle could be heard from the lounge room at Dawn's. Drew was telling everyone of times when he and Dawn were little kids. 'Oh, I remember when we had to go to that carnival thing and we went on the farerus wheel and started crying because you were scared!' laughed a very tired Dawn. She was still on Ash's lap. He was now only mildly pink, Dawn said she didn't mind not moving if he didn't.

Pikachu had fallen asleep on Dawn's lap, and Dawn had fallen asleep on Ash's after a while. Drew was laughing hysterically at Ash, who was nineteen different shades of red, now. When he stopped himself, caught his breath and sighed, he turned to Ash. 'She likes you, ya know? More than a friend...' he smiled again, chuckling, trying to figure out why. 'Really?' Ash was beaming, teeth showing. 'Yeah, my family had to stay at her house, and we had to share a room, and she said your name at least five times, and that was last week.' Drew admitted, knowing Dawn wouldn't want him telling him that, but he didn't really care at the moment. Dawn, still sleeping in Ash's lap, moved a little, her face draped in sleep, facing him. She mumbled something. She did it again. 'Ash... Hey, hey Ash!' she woke up, a little to fast for her liking. 'Hey, have a good sleep?' he asked quietly. 'Yeah, I guess so... Still waking up to the memory of May and Paul.' she yawned, tilting her head so it would fall on his chest.

Barry laughed. 'You find that funny?' Drew snapped. 'No, no! Of course not! I was laughing because I had a great idea!' Barry exclaimed. Drew, Ash and Dawn started to laugh hysterically. 'You're right; that's hilarious!' Ash bellowed. Barry's face fell. 'You know what I mean!' he whacked Drew in the chest. 'Ow!' Drew laughed. After the laughter died down, Barry explained his idea carefully. 'Well, Dawn, since you like being on Ash's lap, and Ash, since you like Dawn being on your lap, why don't you go out?' 'Ha! Wait, that's not such a bad idea!' Drew sounded shocked. 'Uh, w-e-ll, I'll only do it if Dawn wants too. Dawn?' Ash stammered. She answered him with a gentle peck on his lips and snuggled into his neck. 'Aww!' Barry cooed. Dawn smiled and Ash stuck his tongue out at him.

Dawn, Barry and Drew were back in the garage at Dawn's place, waiting for their two newest band members. Guitar and drum playing, as well as singing Zoey, and keyboardist, guitarist and singer, Ash. 'The crowd is gonna love you guys!' Dawn squeled with excitement as she hugged Zoey. She sang "One and the Same", "Potential Break-Up Song", "Like Whoa" and "Evacuate the Dancefloor" with Dawn instead of May. She wrote a song with Barry called "If I Didn't Have You". Ash and Dawn wrote two songs together, "This is Me" and "Let It Go". Dawn wrote a song about Ash called "A Never Ending Dream". They all wrote new songs, even Drew, who wrote "Gives You Hell", and dedicated it to May. May and Paul tried to make it as a duo, but it failed miserably. 'Wow, they actually stayed together...' Zoey trailed off, looking at Dawn, who was cracking up with laughter like Barry and Drew. 'Let's try "Here we go Again", okay?' Zoey suggested. 'One, two, three, four!' Drew counted in.

_Dawn: I throw all of your stuff away_

_I'm gonna clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

_Zoey: But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_O Oh O Oh_

_Both: So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better in trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you_

_is so addictive_

_We're falling together_

_you'd think that by now I'd know_

_cause here we go go go again_

_Zoey: You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Every time that you look at me_

_Dawn: You only hear half of what I say_

_And you're always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye_

_Zoey: But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you_

_O Oh O Oh_

_Both: So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better in trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together you'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Dawn: And again, and again, and again, and again, and again_

_I threw all of your stuff away_

_And I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_Zoey:O oh o oh, o oh o oh_

_Both: So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better in trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together you'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go here we go again_

_Here we go again _

_Should have known better in trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Dawn: Again (Zoey: and again, and again)_

_Dawn: Again (Zoey: and again, and again)_

_Both: And again _

_And again _

_And again _

_And again _

_And again _

_And again _

_And again _

_And again _

_And again _

_And again_


End file.
